The List
by PrincessTaya
Summary: My first Glee fanfic! Yay! It's Slash so if you now like don't read! Review Plz!I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_**The List**_

Glee Fic Puck/Kurt

_Is it possible to die of boredom?_

Kurt thought as he sat scribbling on random sheets of paper as he sat in the he could already speak French better then the imbicles they have teaching it, he had a whole free period. He had already finished his homework and their was still a whole 30 minutes until his next class. What's a boy to do?

He ripped the papers in frustration then strutted( because Kurt Hummel does NOT stomp) over to one of the empty computers and opened up a web browser. He checked his email and played a few fashion games until he grew bored of that as welll ( about 5 minutes) then he opened up a word document.

" Let's see,what to write…" Kurt thought for a second before he remembered the Glist and suddenly became inspired. Glee Guys Hotness Chart! He quickly came up with a few categories: Smile, Body, Hair, Vocals, Personality and the things Kurt looked for in a man he found attractive.

He started with Artie, his smile was nice but it never seemed to reach his eye's so he gave him a 8, Body, well he had incredible upper body strength and from what little Kurt's seen of the boy's chest he gives him a 9 and so he goes, scoring each boy on a scale of 1 to 10.

Once he had scored them all (minus himself of course) and used the calculator to add up their scores he surprise himself with who had the highest score.

" wow if he saw this he'd think I had some freaky crush on him and **lock** me in that disgust dumpster!" he giggled to himself just as the bell rang. He hurriedly clicked the X in the screen corner and rushed off to his next class.

Throwing a quick hello over his shoulder to Santana and Brittany as they entered the library getting a smile from both girls. The Cheerio's took the flamboyant boy's seat at the computer hoping to look up some….well…. it's Santana and Brittany what do you think they were going to look up?

Santana looked at the box on the screen that read,

_Do you wish to save changes to 'Document 1'?_

She clicked cancel and the document returned to the screen. She read over the list and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

A/N~~~~~

Short i know but i had a bunch of new idea's and this is one of them. I'm currently obsessed with Glee so i decide to start a fic! let me know what you think,PLZ!

I'm still working on my other stories I've just been super busy since my sister and Aunt both decide to get married and my Mom decide to have a vow renewal! But i ahvent forgotten i swear! Thx for all the love and patience!

Love and Light-sabers,

Lady L'Amor A.K.A Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

Classes were over for the day and all the students we getting ready to head home or to their various clubs and teams.

Kurt was struting( yes strutting, he's Kurt!) down the hall headed to Glee when he spotted a group of kids all surrounding the bulitin board. _' Oh please let it not be another Sue's Corner poster!' _Kurt thought as he approached the group.

The soparano was a a lose for words when he caugth sight of the board. The posted up in the middle of the hall was his list!

****

Glee Guys Hotness Scores!

**Glee Guys** Smile **Body** Hair **Vocals** Personality **Style **Total

**Artie A.** 8 **9** 6 **9** 10 **0** 42

**Finn H.** 10 **9** 5 **9** 6 **0** 39

**Noah P.** 9.5 **10** 9 **10 **8 **0** 46.5

**Mike C.** 6 **8** 6 **8** 5 **0** 33

**Matt R.** 6 **8** 6 **8** 5 **0 **33

**Sam E.** 7 **8** 10 **8** 5** 0 **38

_'Oh sweet mother of prada!'_Kurts mind screamed then started running a mile a minute_'I deleted it! didn't i? _I think i did. And if i didn't then who would have put it...Santana!' The He-Diva spun on his heels and stormed towards the Choir room.

Once he entered the room he stopped in his tracks as he saw what each of his gleemates where holding. _'She made COPIES!' _

" Kurt! Look at this!" Mercedes practically squealed as she dragged Kurt into the seat next to Shoved the paper at him and started going on about how the scoring was true but Matt should have gotten a 10 for smile. Kurt wasn't really paying attention he was to busy glare at Satanna who just gave him her signature smirk and a little wave.

" Kurt?Kurt!White boy are you even listening?" Mecerde's voice cut threw his silent fury and brought his attention back to the rest of their and Sam and Matt were all complaining about how their body scores where less then Artie's. Artie was showing off his score's to Brittany and Tina. Finn was just sitting their looking confused( as Usual)Rachel was squaking about how Finn should have gotten all 10's. Kurt tryed to ignore Rache but when she started going on about how their was "No Way Puck's vocal's were even close to Finn's!" Kurt spoke without thinking.

" Oh Shut up Rachel! Puck's vocal's top Finn's anyday! He has better range, more talent and HE can dance!" the second the words left his mouth he regretted them. Every eye in the rooom was on him inculding Pucks.

Puck opened his mouth to speak but before any words came out came in and called for everyone's attention. _'Oh Thank you !'_ Kurt thought until he looked back over to Puck who was giving him a look He couldn't read then he turned to Santana who was glare at him the Puck and then back to him. _'Great Gucci this can't end well!'_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Shue dismissed us for the day Kurt was out the door not even stopping to offer Mecerede's a ride like he usually would. Unfortunately for him luck wasn't on his side,he was almost to his baby when someone grabbed by the arm.

" Hey Kurt hold on a sec." Puck called as he pulled the younger boy around to face him.

Kurt was having a inner panic attack 'Oh My Gucci! Please don't let him hit my face! Not my beautiful, flawless face!'. But of course he didn't allow this to show on his face instead he held his chin up and gave the jock his best ' i don't have time for your nonsense because I'm far to busy being fabulous' look.

" Is there something i can help you with, Puckerman?"

The Jock shifted on his feet a little and scratched the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact with the soprano. He looked nervous. 'Wow never thought I'd see the Noah ' Puck' Puckerman nervous!'

" Um...I was just...uh did you uh..." Puck stumbled over words like he was trying to find the right thing to say and failing. 'He's kind adorable when he's not acting like a sex crazed ass. No!No way! I did not just think that! No, just No!

" Just Spit it out Puck!" Kurt demand hiding his own nervousness and confusion behind his cold attitude. This seemed to spur Puck forward because he closed his eyes then nodded to himself before looking back up to Kurt.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" Huh?

Seeing the smaller boys confusion he clarified.

"In Glee. About me being more talented the Finn?"

Now Kurt could have made a snarky remark or just simply dismissed the boy but the small hint of vulnerability in the the bigger boys eyes stopped going for the honest answer.

" I also said your a better dancer. And yes i meant it. Every word." Kurt allowed his mask to slip a little and let his sincerity to show in his eyes and voice.

What happened next will be forever engraved into the Young Diva's memory.

Puck Smiled.

Not his usual ' Yeah I'm a badass and i slept with your mom' smirk or his ' i don't really care I'm just pretending to so i can get into your pants' smile but a real honest to Prada smile. ' He really should smile more he looks really cu...Again NO!'

" Thanks ,man! " The baritone clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze in a friendly bro-to-bro( as Finn called it) gesture. But instead of pulling his hand back he let it slide up to cup the back of Kurt's neck without breaking eye contact.

Kurt could feel the lines of Puck's fingers warming his neck the tip of his pointer finger grazing over the rather sensitive area below Kurt's ear. The soprano wasn't sure what he was expected to say or do so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

" Finn just got Call Of Duty:Black Ops!" ' I'm a Straight A student who's fluent in both French and Spanish and THAT was all i could think to say! Sweet Gaga save me now!

Puck chuckled slightly and removed his hand , Kurt instantly missed the contact though he'd never admit it, then started heading toward the passenger side of Kurt's navigator.

"What are you doing? The lithe boy managed to ask only to receive a 'Duh Isn't obvious' stare from the jock and a quick "Coming to yours to play Black Ops". ' Boys! What did he like about them again?' . He thought as he climbed into the drivers seat.

Puck took off his sweatshirt after he got in causing his under shirt to ride up and giving the other boy a flash of his tanned toned abs.

'Oh right THAT!

_A/N: sorry it's so short but i had to put something up! I know it's been forever since i posted but my desktop crashed and i had to find my back drive with all my files but now i have my files and a working laptop so i should start posting more soon. Right now hoowever i'm camping so i have limited interent time so i will use ths time to hopefully get alot of writing done. Thanks for your patience!_


End file.
